


what i want

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Hopefully this isn't a complete and utter disappointment, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Seungwoo's just here to satisfy his curiosity.





	what i want

**Author's Note:**

> HI! yet Another self-indulgent fic inspired by the glory hole chapter from this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875574 
> 
> hope yall enjoy????

If anyone asks, Seungwoo will say it’s Seungyoun’s fault. If the younger hadn’t brought it up, Seungwoo wouldn’t even be thinking about it. But now it’s all that’s on his mind, no matter how much he tries to fight it. The mere thought of it makes his head spin and his pants tight. Seungwoo prides himself as someone who thinks a lot, but recently his brain has been failing to consider the consequences of his impulsiveness to satisfy his curiosity. 

The bar is still pretty empty when they arrive. Finding a booth to stay at was relatively easy, they choose one a few tables down from the bathroom. Despite Seungwoo’s warning to start slow, Seungyoun insists on ordering a bucket of beer immediately. He looks to Wooseok for support, but the younger merely shrugs, opening his own bottle and downing almost all of it in one go. 

“We came here to have fun, hyung,” Seungyoun grins. “It’s better to start early.”

Seungwoo sighs with a roll of his eyes and takes a swig from his own beer. He scans the place, spotting a few familiar faces he knows he’s seen around campus. More people are starting to come in and soon the bar is just short of crowded. Seungwoo’s eyes dart towards the bathroom every once in a while. 

“Wanna give it a try?” Seungyoun asks knowingly. Seungwoo tenses, but doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need to. Seungyoun laughs as he watches Seungwoo takes another swig. 

“Wanna give what a try?” They both turn to Wooseok, whose cheeks are starting to color an adorable shade of pink. Seungyoun is quick to respond. 

“That game the other table’s playing.”

“Huh?” Wooseok turns to the booth across from them and lets out a small “oh”. Seungwoo looks as well, breath catching in his throat. They’re loud, shouting as they count to five seconds while two of their friends kiss, repeating it again and again in rotation until someone chooses to drink instead of making out. 

“There are only three of us,” Wooseok says quietly, looking at Seungyoun expectantly. Seungwoo raises an eyebrow curiously, noticing how Wooseok flushes further. 

Seungyoun grins devilishly, grabbing Wooseok and almost dragging him from their table to the other. “And that’s why we’re going to join them.” 

He briefly looks to Seungwoo and shoots him a wink, gesturing to the bathrooms with his chin as he walks Wooseok to the other table. Seungwoo’s left alone, mixed emotions churning inside of him. 

Just a peak, he tells himself. He just wants to see what it looks like. 

Seungwoo brings himself to the bathroom with heavy steps and sweating palms. His heart beats fast in his chest and by the time he’s inside the men’s bathroom he’s a little breathless. 

“It’s usually at the last two stalls,” he remembers Seungyoun say. 

The bathroom is empty and surprisingly doesn’t look as gross as he’d expected it to be, but it also doesn’t look  _ clean.  _ But Seungwoo is only here to satisfy his curiosity, it shouldn’t matter whether it’s clean or not. He goes down to the farthest stall and pushes the door open with shaky fingers. Seungwoo’s sharp intake of breath is involuntary. 

True enough, there’s a hole right in the wall between the last two stalls. It’s not a small one, and Seungwoo tries not to think about whether or not the person who put the hole there did it on purpose. He also ignores the way his mind reels just thinking about the hole being put into use. 

The bathroom door opens, startling Seungwoo. In a second he debates on casually walking to the urinals and pretending to pee, but he can already hear someone entering and suddenly there’s no time for him to think. He goes inside the stall, closing the door as quietly as possible. His heart is pounding against his chest now and he’s beginning to sweat excessively. Seungwoo only hopes the stranger leaves immediately. 

But he’s not quite in luck. He holds his breath when he hears the stranger walking towards the urinals, except Seungwoo doesn’t hear him peeing. Instead he enters the stall next to the one Seungwoo’s at and locks the door. 

There’s a tentative knock and Seungwoo feels like he’s going to burst. He doesn’t know what to do, he never thought of going this far. He considers leaving, but a big part of Seungwoo doesn’t want to miss the chance. 

When he takes too long, the stranger knocks again. “You okay in there?” The other’s voice is deep, husky. Seungwoo imagines how he’d sound during sex. 

“Yeah.” He curses himself for stuttering. 

“Nervous?” The stranger chuckles and Seungwoo’s skin burns at the sound of it. “Is this your first time here?” 

Seungwoo hesitates before answering. “Yeah, it is.” 

“You can leave if you’re having second thoughts.”

“It’s fine. I just,” he pauses to lick his lips, “I just don’t know what to do.”

The stranger hums, obviously in thought, and it feels like forever to Seungwoo before he finally speaks again. “I’ll show you. Put your dick through the hole.” 

It takes Seungwoo a few seconds to process his words, flustered by his straightforwardness. The stranger sounds a bit concerned when he asks, “hey, you doing alright there? Do you want out?”

Of course, Seungwoo doesn’t. This is his week-long fantasy about to come true. He wants this badly. He  _ needs _ it.

“I’m okay.” 

“Then give me your cock.” 

Seungwoo’s hands tremble as he undoes his belt and pants, swiftly pulling them down midthigh. His cock feels heavy in his hand as he strokes it to hardness. He’s throbbing by the time he’s slipping his cock through the hole, biting his lip in anticipation. The noise that escapes him when he feels hot air against his dick is a little embarrassing, but Seungwoo has no time to think about it once he feels the stranger’s lips enclose around the head of his cock, tongue circling around it before he takes Seungwoo deeper. 

Seungwoo braces himself against the stall, letting out little breaths and whimpers, rocking his hips just the slightest. The stranger lets him thrust into his mouth, moaning every time. Seungwoo does his best not to full on fuck the other’s mouth, but it’s proving to be a challenge when he starts bobbing his head in time with Seungwoo’s slow thrusts, sucking hard and licking around the head every once in a while. 

“Fuck,” Seungwoo breathes, already slumped against the stall and grinding into the stranger’s mouth. Nothing prepares him for when he takes all of Seungwoo into his mouth, the head of Seungwoo’s cock hitting the back of his throat. A strangled moan rips from Seungwoo’s throat, and he’s panting as the stranger swallows around him, pacing himself to avoid gagging. The feeling doesn’t last, because the other man pulls away and Seungwoo almost begs for him to take him back into his mouth. 

The man’s voice is raspy when he asks, “wanna fuck my mouth?” 

“God,” Seungwoo almost whimpers, “please.” 

A chuckle. And then the wet heat returns. Seungwoo starts with gentle, slow thrusts, eyes screwing shut as he feels the stranger’s mouth go lax, his tongue rubbing against the underside of Seungwoo’s cock with every push into his mouth. It’s hard to fuck in deep with the wall in between but Seungwoo isn’t really complaining. The man’s mouth feels amazing on his cock. 

Soon, Seungwoo starts losing rhythm, thrusts turning erratic, but the stranger takes his cock well. The vibrations from the other man’s moans isn't helping, the feeling already taking a toll on his sensitive cock. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Seungwoo’s whimpering, come spurting from his dick. The stranger eagerly swallows it, and Seungwoo feels him pull back a little to suck and lick at the head, lapping up what he was unable to swallow earlier. 

Seungwoo’s breathing hard as he pulls away, mind still hazy from his orgasm. He straightens when he realizes he doesn’t know if the other man has even gotten off. 

He knocks softly on the stall. “Hey, did you…?” 

The stranger breathes a laugh and it almost sounds nervous. “Yeah, I,” he stops. “You sounded really hot.” 

Seungwoo’s face warms, eyes widening. He speaks again before Seungwoo can say anything. “And your dick. God–”

“Please stop talking,” Seungwoo says quickly, cheeks hot and skin tingling. 

The stranger chuckles. “Okay, fine. I just want to ask you one thing.” Seungwoo hums, an affirmation for him to go on. “Do you want to stop here?”

Seungwoo doesn’t think twice before answering. “Fuck, no.” He hears the door click open and the man gets out. Seungwoo is about to do the same when the man knocks on his stall. 

“Let me in?”

Seungwoo wishes he could turn back time, because when he opens the stall for the man to step inside he was not prepared to stand face to face with someone who looked like a god. Seungwoo wishes he could turn back time because at that moment he gasps, breath getting stuck in his throat and he falls into a fit of coughs. The man rushes to smooth a hand over his back, rubbing it until he’s breathing normally. 

“You okay?” Seungwoo nods, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Am I that ugly?” The man jokes, laughing nervously. 

“Quite the opposite actually,” Seungwoo replies smoothly, though his face is still tinted with pink. The man’s eyebrows shoot up then he grins widely and  _ fuck _ Seungwoo really isn’t fit for casual sex. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he shrugs as he steps closer. 

Seungwoo smiles. “Thanks…?” 

“Hangyul,” the man says immediately. “Lee Hangyul.” 

“Han Seungwoo.” 

Hangyul places his hands on Seungwoo’s hips. “Can I kiss you, Seungwoo?” 

_ You can do anything you want with me. _

Instead of answering, Seungwoo leans forward and captures Hangyul’s lips in his, wasting no time in slipping his tongue inside his mouth. He lets himself be pushed up against the door, lets Hangyul lift his thigh so he can fit himself better between Seungwoo’s legs. He lets him kiss down his neck, leaving marks he knows Seungyoun and Wooseok will bombard him about. But that’s not Seungwoo’s problem right now. 

His current problem is that he can feel Hangyul’s erection pressing onto him, rubbing against him every time they move. Hangyul kisses him again, insistently pushing his hardened cock against Seungwoo’s own. As much as his mouth waters at the thought of being fucked by someone so attractive, Seungwoo doesn’t want to do it inside a club bathroom that’s debatably clean, with no lube nor a condom. 

“I drove here with my friends,” Hangyul says between the smacking of their lips. 

“And?” Seungwoo responds, just to tease. 

“Wanna get out of here?” 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @atsuwdz


End file.
